bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Quel'Shala
Quel'Shala (Thalassian for High Haven) was an island off the coast of The Bite that is considered a part of the march. With the Decree on Religion and Race having been made, Lawful Blood Elves were also sent to the isle to live within the Blood Quarter on the island. During the Invasion of the Grip, a contingent of Blood Elven forces under Captain Nastaul Fairwind and Magistrix Eleynia Dawngazer, assisted by traitors to Quel'Shala including notorious traitor Celidral Mala'dath infiltrated the island, first detonating a bomb that rendered part of the island uninhabitable and volatile with mana and attempting to force the Quel'dorei to become Sin'dorei. Though Duchy forces under the Blades of Greymane arrived to fight back the Horde, it resulted in the island being rendered uninhabitable, with all but Sundown Port being destroyed and infused with volatile magic. Quel'Shala refugees were granted asylum by Lady-Warden Maribell Cobalstant in the Earldom of Bear's Grasp. Built as a large intertwining settlement, with enclosure at all angles of the island but its wildlife relatively preserved, Quel'Shala had been made as a haven for Elven culture in the Ashen Coast. Split into two areas, the High Quarter (which dominates the majority of the island) and the Blood Quarter (which is somewhat of a slum), the elves were separated by their kin. Given that the population of Lawful Blood Elves are low (numbering at about one hundred), the Blood Quarter was also home to the poorer elves in society. In a stark contrast to the Blood Quarter, the High Quarter was extremely well maintained. Built entirely in elven architecture, the High Quarter allowed for the Quel'dorei of the Ashen Coast to maintain their civilization and culture on their own time. The island was restored over time, with Sundown Port being fully restored, though Sun Terrace has yet to be restored due to the outlying mana wraiths that inhabit the ruins. Dawning Fields continue to operate, though they are separated from Sundown through the Shattered Terrace, a main road maintained by the Suncloaks, the guards of the isle. Island Areas Quel'shala is a very uniquely formed island. The island is surrounded by mountains as a convenient defense against attacks from the waters. The island is in the shape of a crescent moon, with the south side of the island being opened into a bay. The right side of the island is covered by lush deep forests while the left side of the island is full of swamps. Dawning Fields The Dawning Fields is on a hill, peacefully hidden away, from the cove within Quel'shala. The Dawning Fields is large enough and has enough production, through agriculture, to feed most of Quel'shala. The Dawning Fields is not only a farming village but also a village to house any of the retired members of the military regiments and current members of the Order of the Suns if they wish to live in a peaceful quiet area to study their magics. Sun Terrace The Sun Terrace, now known as the Shattered Terrace, was once a large beautiful city that was the main housing district for Quel'shala. It was home to the Spire of Five Suns, The Order of the Silver Sun and the many high elves of Quel'shala. The Shattered Terrace was ransacked by the Horde during their siege on Quel'shala. The attack was very spontaneous and lead by a traitor within Quel'shala's ranks. Sadly the city was so badly damaged that phantoms of the men, women and children still wander around the city ruins attacking anyone, who they mistake as their horde murderer. Sundown Port (W.I.P) Military Quel'shala has four different military regiments. These regiments undergo different special training from each other, that's approved and supervised by the appointed leader and officers of said regiment. Each regiment also has a special mission and purpose to support the island's efforts. The Cerulean Guard Commander: Lord Aenarious Silverdrake The Cerulean Guard is Quel'shala's primary military force. They are the back bone of the island's law enforcement and defense.The Cerulean Guard, as their name implies, wear a cerulean colored armor that is forged specifically for each member during their process of training. Upon completion of training, The Cerulean Guard will undergo one last finally test before their graduation ceremony is commenced and they will be rewarded with their Cerulean Cloak and the cloak insignia, which is a Cerulean Shield surrounded by a gold back ground and two war glaives shadowing the shield from behind. Suncloaks Commander: Governor Weloras Sunbrook The Suncloaks is the elite elven task force of Quel'shala. Much like The Cerulean Guard, the Suncloaks undergo training as well but for much longer and they are forced through harsher training. The Suncloak's primary mission and goal is to be deployed on special tasked missions in the favor of Quel'shala or the Ashen Coast. All of the men and women of the Suncloaks must learn how to do the following... Be able to cast novice level spells from the three schools of magic, Fire, Arcane, and Frost. The Suncloaks must learn to use the bow and sword. (Which they will be tested for confirmation of this.) Last but not least they must be able to last through hours of rigorous torture methods to prevent from any enemies extracting information from them. At the graduation of their training, the Suncloaks swear many oaths to the Alliance, Quel'shala, Ashen Coast, Duke of the Ashen Coast and the Governor of Quel'shala. Only one hundred elves may be in the Suncloaks. Order of the Silver Sun Order Leader: (TBD) Governor Weloras Sunbrook The Order of the Silver Sun was founded when Quel'shala was first established as an elven island. The Order is a Guild that operates in Quel'shala's favor. The Order housed the island's mages who did not wish to join neither of the island's other military regiments, so they can take on quests that will allow them to travel around Azeroth. The Order of the Silver Sun can still be called to assist in war and battles if Quel'shala is in need of their assistance. The Order of the Silver Sun is, at the moment, decommissioned due to the ransacking of the Sun Terrace where the Order's Guild House was located at. A large number of mages were slain or coaxed to turn traitor. The remaining mages of the Order are now resting in the Dawning Fields, until the Sun Terrace can be rebuilt and a new guild leader of the guild can be appointed. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:The Bite Category:Islands